Degrassi High
by xloveforeverx
Summary: Degrassi the only school where tons of drama has happened. You never can tell who you can trust in this school. Is your girlfriend sleeping around? Did your boyfriend hit u hard? You never know your best friend is. Trust me this school is just trouble
1. My best friend's bf is the one for me

Clare was sitting at the school, looking at her laptop. She starred at her new story that she was trying to write. It was about the handsome prince Delcan saving the beauitful princess Rose. Rose was just like Clare in every single way. A guy tapped on her shoulder. She looked up at who was tapping her. It was Jake. Her boyfriend. He was also her step-brother. Gross right? Wrong. She loved the fact that they lived in the same house together. There parents weren't happy about them dating though. They told us to break up, but we didn't listen. They acted like we broke up and hated each other. They broke down and finally let us date. I was so happy nice she loved Jake, soo did she know what he really wanted from her.

"Are you ready for school?" he asked. He kissed her head as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah," she said closing her laptop. She didn't want him to look at her writing. He always made fun of it in a way. He said all her romances were unrealistic. Even if they were, thats what made them so much better. If they were real then no one would want to read. There would be nothing to dream about and nothing to want anymore from your boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Are you writing another one of your dumb stories?"

She held the laptop close to her chest. "It isn't dumb. It has over 1,000 views."

"Yeah, but that is just because some people are pathetic and have no life. You are pretty close to them since you feed this people this garbage."

"It isn't garbage!" She was close to tears. How could he say that about her writing? Why couldn't he be supportive of her? Didn't he fell the same way about her as she did? Even if he didn't like her stories, he didn't have to be an asshole about it.

"Yeah, whatever. I am going to be late for class." He got up and started to walk in the building. Eli watched as Jake left Clare alone. He saw tears fall from her eyes as he walked away. He wished she didn't have to put up with him. He wished he close save her, but he knew Clare hated him. Clare never wanted to speak to him again after the stunts he had pulled. Did he deserve it? He wasn't exactly sure. He knew that he shouldn't have done what he did, but maybe she would have forgiven him by now. He did pull some dumb stunts, but that was the past this is the present. Well, there was only one way to find out. He walked over to her and sat where Jake had just sat a couple of minutes ago. "Hey, Clare."

"Hi," she said she wiped away tears that had manged to fall out of her eyes.

"What's up?" Eli asked trying to sound casual.

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"Do I have to want something to talk to you?"

"You normally do and if it is to break me and Jake up, it is not going to happen. Sorry to say this Eli, but you and I are never going to work out. We will never work out You and I are over. Done. Finished."

"Okay, then? But really, just because I am talking to you doesn't mean I want to get back together. I just want to know if we can be friends."

She picked up her laptop and started to walk away, "Eli, we can't be friends. You are just going to get the wrong message and then you are going to jump on the chance that you get."

"I won't, Clare, I am moving on."

"Yeah, I will believe when I see it." Clare picked up her stuff and walked away from Eli. She walked to her locker and opened it. She hated that he came around. A ocean of feelings always came back and hit her hard. She didn't want to admit she still had feelings for Eli.

Jake was walking over to Ali, who was standing by her locker. She was pushing books into her locker as she got ready for her first class. Jake wrapped his arms around his waist. He pulls her close to his waist. "Hey baby," he said kissing her ear.

"Jake, not here. We could get in big trouble with Clare. You remember her. She is your girlfriend after all and my best friend."

"Well you are my very very best friend." He started to chew on her ear lope to get her to moan his name. "Lets go to the boiler room."

"But Jake?"

"Sssh," he moved a finger over her lips. "Just say yes and then you will be in heaven." How could she say no to him? Yes, he was her best friend's boyfriend, but she couldn't help herself. She liked him so much. She had thought that she may even love him , but she needed to brush her feelings away. He just wanted her for something that Clare wouldn't give him. He wanted sex. He loved sex very much , but Clare wore that dumb absence ring on her finger and that meant no touching at all. Jake needed some sex, so he turned to Ali. Little did he know that she was falling for him hard core and wanted more then sex and Ali would never tell. She acted like she was still heart broken over Drew and the sex helped heal her broken heart.

As they moved down to the stairs to the boiler room, Jake pushed her against the stair rails kissing down her neck. She moaned throwing her head back. He sucked on her neck but moved away before he could give her a hickey. They walked down the rest of the stiars kissing. He pushed against the wall and kissed her harder. He began to move his hips against hers. He moved his hands under her shirt carefully unhooking her bra. She moaned as he moved his hands over her. They were getting hot and heavy until the door opened and someone walked in.


	2. Sex  power? or heart break

The person who showed her ugly face was none of then Bianca. The girl who had stolen Drew from Ali. She saw the two making out and smiled happy. Now she had black mail to get perfect little Ali and get her in big trouble. Not that she had anything Bianca really wanted. Bianca had one Drew only to be dumped for goodie two shoes Kate. It made her sick how much that Drew loved that girl, she was still trying to find a way to get back at the bitch. Ali though, what would be the reason to get back at her? She already gotten what she had. Bianca looked at the boy Ali was making out with. He was pretty cute. He had this brown Justin Bieber hair cut that made his brown eyes so dreamy. She wanted him too. She wanted him soo bad. She needed to steal him from Ali. If she was going to have a secret affair then Bianca could to.

Fiona was sitting on the stairs looking through her phone. She was staring at pictures of her and Bobby. She didn't know why she still had some of these photos. She hated him so much, but yet the memory was well. Never mind it was all horrible. He was the worse boyfriend that she had ever had. Well, the only other boyfriend that she had was gay. Another was a girl, she had a really bad track record. She started going after girls after all her horrible tries with guys, but she was kind of second guessing herself. She didn't know if she liked girls or boys. She was starting to develop a crush on a certain boy that was for sure a boy. He was a little different though. He was really out in another universe, but he somehow always understood her. He always knew what to say to make her feel so much better. He was an amazing guy. He even wrote plays for girls that broke his heart. Who was Fiona head over heals for? None other then Eli Goldsworthy.

Eli was walking around when he saw Fiona sitting there looking at her phone. She had a puzzling look on her face. She looked like she was really trying hard to figure something out. Eli smiled, he couldn't believe how pretty she looked when she was thinking. He came and sat down next her, "What's up, Fi?" Eli knew that only her brother used to call her that, but he liked the name. It stuck to her in a different way then any other name.

"Oh, hey Eli, nothing much. I am just thinking about some stuff." She sighed, wondering if she should hit delete or not.

"Why are you looking at that creep? I thought you were over men."

"I am over men espically men like him. He was a creep. He only was good for his money. I don't see any other reason for me to even think about liking him like that ever again. Money only gets a person so far in life."

"Money can get you power, but doesn't give you real love. It can get you fake love til you run out of money."

"I know, I can't believe I actually fell for him," She shook her head. She really started to beat herself down for falling in love with a man that was really not capable of loving anyone at all. She wasn't even sure if she even was capable of loving. She was so messed up. She felt like no one would love her like she loved them. She always screwed up the relationship some how. That is why she couldn't let anything happen between her and Eli. She couldn't let anything happen.

Sav sat down on the desk next to Anya. He could tell by the look in her eyes, she was probably high on some other drug. "Anya? Why are you high during school hours?"

Anya giggled, "Whats it to you?"

"I don't know, but it is school. You should be paying attention. Not off in la la land."

"Ok, Demi Lovato, but that is not what you said last night."

Sav bit his lip, "I was drunk off my ass when I fucked you. I didn't want to again. We are broken up Anya."

"Yeah, okay, now shut up or I will tell your little girlfriend what happened between us." She snickered. She looked at him evily. She still loved him with all his heart, but she hated the fact that he was dating Holly J. Why Holly J? Why her? What was even so great about her? He used to hate her.

"Yeah, I bet your best friend who love to hear that you slept with her boyfriend. Face it we would both be in the doghouse for our deed. You would be in there longer then I would." He pointed out. He smiled smugly. He could probably get away with it more then she could. Sex always beat everything else out.

K.C. Walked around like he owned the place. He always felt like he was ontop of the world when he saw Jenna. He really loved her with all his heart then. But something was wrong. The look on her face told him everything. "Jenna, what is wrong?"

"You are cheating on me again, you lying asshole!" She screamed into his face. "I can not believe you even try to get back together with me. After all that we have been through. I can't even believe I fell for that trick so easy again! K.C., you are one god damn low life. I should have known that if you were willing to cheat on me with Clare that you would cheat on me with any slut you could have."

"Jenna, it is not what-" Jenna put a hand infront of his face.

"Don't you dare say it! It is over fucking over. I hate you K.C. I hope you enjoy that slut, maybe she will keep your baby."

"Jenna-" But it was too late. She was already gone.


	3. Happy Valentine dayor not

**Sorry, this is a day late, but it wouldn't upload yesturday...**

Valentine's day. The worst signal holiday in the whole world. You want to know why this is the worst holiday in the world, because it is just another popularity test. It just shows who has friends that have the money to give them shit and if you don't have that you are worthless. You can bet that at least one person is going to be in the bathroom crying there eyes out. Why am I even hear ranting about this in the first place? It is valentine's day in Degrassi and if you listened to my rant from before you know exactly what is going to happen next.

Jenna looked at the floor that K.C. Had sent her. She broke it into two right away. She ripped off every petal that was on the rose. She felt hot tears on her face as they started to fall down. She felt heartbroken starring at the card that said, "I love you." She didn't know how much more she could take of K.C. She sighed falling down to the ground. Jake ducked into view. He smiled at Jenna as she sat down on the floor. It looked so easy. He could so easily take advantage of her. He sat down next to her and looked into her eyes, "You are Jenna, right? Friends with Ali."

"Yeah, I am. You are Clare's boyfriend right?" She sniffed

"That is me. So, what is a pretty girl like you doing here crying?" He pushed a strand of hair out of her face. His warm smile pulling her in. She looked away chewing on her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just want to try and help out the best I can."

"No, its okay." She took a deep breathe. "It just...K.C. I just found out he cheated on me, so I broke up with him. He sent me a flower and now he is making me second guess myself. Did I do the right thing?"

"Of course, I would dump Clare in a second if she cheated on me. There is no excuse for cheating on anyone."

"But he did cheat on me with Clare, well kind of. We made out well he was still dating her. I feel like I kind of set myself up for this. I mean, once a cheater always a cheater."

"Jenna, it is not your fault. K.C is an asshole to cheat on a pretty girl like you." Jake leaned into Jenna's face. Before Jenna could react he kissed her deeply. She kissed him back for a second then got up and slapped him across the face.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY TO KISS ME! YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE FOR DOING WHAT YOU JUST DID TO ME! YOU GOT ME GOING TO THINK THAT GUYS ARE NOT ALL ASSHOLES, BUT TRUTH IS YOU ALL ARE. TO HELL WITH ALL OF YOU!"

Jake rubbed the red mark that she left. He got up and stood infront of her and slapped her right across the face. She was in shock then she pushed Jake up against the wall and started hitting him over and over again. "YOU DON'T EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME!" She screamed.

Mr. Simpson saw the whole fight- well most of it. He missed the whole part that Jake hit her. - "Miss. Middleton, to my office right now!"

She glared at Jake as she picked up her backpack, "You better watch yourself kid."

Marisol walked behind Katie and covered eyes, "Guess who?"

"Um, Santa Clause?"

"No, silly only the best person in the whole wide world who got you the best present in the world. You better open it." She smiled at her best friend as she handed her the box of chocolate she got her. "So, are you ready for girls night tonight? I know you are not single this year, but we can still have girls night."

Katie looked down starting to feel bad about what she was about to say, "I already have plans with Drew. He kind of wants to spend the day with me. You know since we are a couple and stuff. I know we do something every year, but there are going to be more."

"So, suddenly Drew is more important then your best friend. I am glad to know where I stand in all of this." She turned to leave feeling so pissed off and jealous. Katie spend every Valentine's day with her and now since she finally got a boyfriend it was like Marisol didn't exist anymore. Marisol hated that fact. She wanted to be more apart of Katie's life. She wanted to be Katie's life. She wanted Katie as more then a friend. She never saw that though. She only saw Drew. Drew. Drew. Fucking Drew! What did he have that she didn't besides a dick?

"It's not like that at all, Marisol. It Valentine's day. He had this big plan for us tonight. I really can't just back out now. It would be really rude of me to end it for some dumb movie thing we can do any day."

Dumb? So now my ideas are dumb. Well, I am sorry I don't have this big brain like Drew. I can't come up with ideas like he can, because he is so fucking amazing that you just love him so much."

"Marisol, please don't be like this. Why don't you go do something with K.C. I heard him and Jenna broke up. You like him remember?"

"He is an asshole. He would only want me, because Jenna didn't. He loves Jenna way more then he could ever love me." She looked down the words kind of hurt her. She knew he was just a fling, but it still kind of hurt to know she was never going to be anything more to him. "I really wanted to spend the day with my best friend."

"I am sorry, Mar. I will make it up to you somehow." Katie saw Drew and ran for him kissing him on the lips. Marisol felt something in her heart break. Katie would never love her the way she wanted her too.

Holly J sat there and looked at her bracelet that Declan had gave her a year ago. It seemed so werid that a year ago they were so in love. Nothing could separate them. Then he moved away. He moved back like a couple months later, but it was never the same. They couldn't repair the things that were damaged. That was the problem when someone you love moves away. You just don't know if you will ever be the same afterwards. She sighed even she had Sav now she never felt like she really loved him. Not like how she loved Declan. She could never love anyone the same way again.

Fiona walked up next to Holly J, "I see you are still wearing that bracelet he gave you."

"Is it wrong to still think about him?"

"Oh no, this can't be good. It is never good when your best friend asks you that."

"So it is wrong that I still think about him still?"

"If you mean my brother then yes. He has a new girlfriend. She is such a whore. I already hate her, but maybe that is because I love you so much."

"Is he back with Tinsley?" She cringed as she let the words fall out of her mouth. Tinsley was the girl that Declan had cheated on her with.

"Sadly, but don't let that ruin your day. We still have loads of flowers to pass out."

"Yeah, flowers." She tried to go back to work, but all she could think about is Declan and his new girlfriend. It made her sick inside.


	4. All is fair in love and crack?

**Sorry this is a little on the short side, but I got homework I need to do. I will try to post some more soon. Also who is happy that Clare finally dumped Jake's ass in the show? ME! -does a happy dance-**

Ali was walking around after school when Clare ran up to her looking really mad. "Did you hear what Jenna did? I can't believe she would do something so low. This is even lower then her stealing K.C from me. She just has to have everything that is mine doesn't she. Ugh, I can't believe her." Ali looked at Clare confused. She had been to lost in someone finding out about her and Jake that she hadn't really paid attention to any of the gossip. Which was strange for Ali since she always had the 411 on everyone and everything. "You didn't hear about it?"

"No, I have been..in my studies today. I might fail my test in AP science and I can't fail. You know what my father would do to me if I did." She quickly covered up. Truth be told she wasn't failing AP science. She was getting an A in that class like every other course she took.

"Oh, would you like my help in it?"

Ali shook her head fast, "No, I can handle it. So, fill me in what happened with Jenna now? Did she ask you again if you were getting a boob job?"

"She didn't say that, but she was flirting with my boyfriend and then when he didn't flirt back she slapped him across the face."

Ali made a face, but tired hard to hide from Clare. She felt a little tinge of jealous. Was Jake that much of a manwhore? The anger was so present on Clare's face that she didn't know how she would take it if it ever got out about her and Jake. "She is such a little bitch. She is just jealous of what you have. Now, that her and K.C broke up, she just wants attention." Ali lied. Ali knew who really had done the flirting and it wasn't Jenna. Jenna didn't want anything to do with guys ever since she lost Tyson and K.C all in one day. Ali also knew that Jake loved getting the attention of any girl he could see.

"I knew you would side with me," She smiled at her. "Some people said I was crazy for believing him, but he is my boyfriend, of course I am going to believe him. And you are my best friend, why would you lie to me?"

"I have no idea," Ali said. She felt bad for lying. It was killing her inside, but she would crush Clare if she told her the truth. It was better to keep it a secret.

Sav was walking around waiting for the student council meeting to start when he spotted his girlfriend standing by her locker. Holly J. was still starring at the bracelet driving herself insane. Why did she even still love him at all? He was so gone that it wasn't even funny. She felt warm hands come over to her eyes and cover them. A giggle escaped her lips. "Sav is that you?"

"Of course is me, who else would it be?"

"I don't know. Maybe it would have been Fiona." She giggled. The reason she stuck around with Sav was, because he helped her forget Him for a few seconds, but as soon as he was gone he was back. Holly didn't love Sav the way she had love Him and she didn't know if she ever could.

"Well, it's me. Are you ready for the student council meeting, Miss VP?"

"You know it," She smiled at him. Sav didn't know why, but he felt a pain in his heart when she smiled at him. He felt bad about cheating on her with his ex, espically since he hated the sight of Anya. If you could write a hate song filled with passion it would be for her. He hated her name even when it rolled off his tongue. When he was drunk he was thinking like his old self. The self that loved her with all his heart. Now, he didn't love her and he never would again.

Holly J and Sav were walking into the meeting when coked-up Anya showed her face. Anya smiled and spoke up, "Did you tell your girlfriend about how we fucked each other," she laughed. "I bet you she would love to hear that. Her boyfriend and I slept together and little Holly didn't know. Oh, poor poor baby girl," She said in a sing song voice.

Holly J's mouth fell open and she threw herself at Anya pulling her down to the ground. She got on her and started punching her. Anya fought hard to keep her from breaking her nose, but Holly was so much stronger and her nose broke and blood flew out. Shocked by it, Anya pulled Holly J hair and pushed her into the glass wall hard. It cracked, but nothing more. She flew back at her Anya was ready though. Holly J kicked her and she fell over pulling her with her.

Everyone had found out about the fight and had there camera phones out taking photos and videos to upload on Facebook. Sav stood there in shock. He wasn't really sure what to do. Mr. Simpson stepped in though and stopped the girls. He pulled them off of each other and yelled, "My office now!"


End file.
